New Light
by AliceJasper28
Summary: Alice and Jasper are starting a family together but will all go to plan? This was my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1:New Home

**Alice**

"Oh jazzy, look it's perfect!" I squealed as I lept into his arms.

"Good 'cause this is like the fith house this week! You want to make an offer?" He laughed putting me down

_We had got back from our honeymoon a month ago and we have been looking for a house since we got back, it's not like we didn't like living with Bella and Edward it's just well they are engaged and are at it like rabbits._ I giggled at my thought.

"Well wanna get the house?" Jasper asked raisig his dark eyebrow running his fingers thorugh his crazy blonde hair.

"YES!" I beamed giggling.

"Calm down Ali, Um, exscuse me Laurent?" His thick southern accent coming out as he called to our realtor.

"Yes, Mr Whitlock?" Laurent came over with a curious.

"We'd like to make an offer!" I was literly bouncing.

"Ok then, I'll get the papers for you!" He smiled with perfect white teeth, his dark skin tone made them stand out.

I smiled at Jasper, going on my tip toes to peck his lips.

**Jasper**

Alice's perfect lips pecked mine, she tasted like cherry's and apple's. I grinned agaisnt her mouth chucklig at her happy little spirit.

"Here you go ma'am." Laurent cut in handing the papers to Alice. She squealed and signed her name where she was meant to. Then I signed where I was meant to and gave the papers to Laurent and kissed Alice deeply before we climbed into my white truck. We drove back to Bella and Edward's place to tell them.

"Hey guys we're home!" Alice bounded in happily.

"Hey! Did you find a house?" Bella asked coming out from the kitchen Edward close behind with a stupid grin on his face.

"We sure did!" I said as I pecked her cheek "What's with the grin Eddie?"

"Uh..Nothing?" He blushed obviously embaressed.

"Well we've had a long day and we're going to bed, see you in the morning!" Alice chimed in before Edward exploded with embaressment.

"Night y'all" I winked following Alice up the stairs.

**Alice**

We climbed into bed exhuasted from our log day. I snuggled into Jasper's firm chest , He kissed my hair before he drifted to sleep, lightly snoring. I fell asleep shortly after.

_"Alice, It's a girl!" Jasper smiled passing me a pink bundle._

_"She's perfect! Hello baby!" I cooed to the green eyed, blonde haired baby wrapped in my arms._

_"She needs a name sweetie!" Jasper kissed my forehead._

_"Oh.. Um. What about.."_

I woke up suddenly, I was sad that I woke up it was such a nice dream it almost felt real like it was going to happen, which scared me. I realised Jasper was still asleep so I climbed out of bed careful not to wake him, I tip toed down stairs to get a glass of water. I was suprised that Bella was up, she was sat at the table drinking some coffee.

"Oh hey Al, What's up?" She smiled sweetly at me. She blushed her brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Her choclate brown eyes seemed distracted

"Um I woke up from a dream and thought I'd get some water what 'bout you?" I smiled sitting down

"Same as you but I got coffee instead." She replied adjusting her rope.

"Apparently I drink too much of that!" I pointed at her mug

"Everyone seems to think that!" She laughed at my joke.

Bella and Edward have been together since me and Jasper introduced them two years ago at our house party they fell in love instantly, and Edward proposed last month when we were in Hawaii on our honeymoon.

"What 'ya dream about?" She asked sipping her coffee.

"Um..Well me and Jazzy were in the hospital with a baby and she was ours and I was about to name her when I woke up." I told her, I've now bella since we were 14, she was my best friend apart from Rosalie, Jasper's cousin who was married to Edward's cousin Emmett. They were planning to have a baby.

"Weird dream." Bella commented with a frown.

"It felt real though." I sighed wishing it was.

"Have you and Jazz talked about it?" She asked curious about the dream.

"No. Have you and Ed?" I asked playing with my spiky black hair

"Yes, We plan on trying after the wedding and honeymoon!" She grinned stupidly like Edward earlier.

**Jasper**

I woke up to an empty bed, the sun was shining through the curtains. I heard giggling downstairs I knew it was the gal's.

"Girls keep it down please some people are trying to sleep!" Edward complained from downstairs I could tell he was half asleep anyway.I walked in on Bella and Alice pinning Edward to the floor.

"A party? Why wasn't I invited?" I joked picking the girls up ad off of Edward.

"Thanks man, I thought they might eat me!" Edward laughed I could hear his English accent, His mother was from Texas and his father from London. He ran his fingers through his messy redish brown hair.

"Dude, 'ya need a shave!" I laughed at his stubble on his jaw

"Dammit!" He yelled storming upstairs

"Jazz! don't do that to him!" Bella laughed breaking from my grip. I grabbed Alice with other arm then and turned her around to give her a kiss.

"Jazz, I need to talk to you about somethin' it's important!" She frowned agaisnt my lips

"Uh.. ok what is it Al?" I asked confused as she sat me on the couch.

"Um I'll go see if Edward's ok!" Bella rushed upstairs

"Well Jazz you know how we um well.. Do you want to start a family soon?" She plurted out nervous

"Sure? When?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Um now?" She looked at her feet

"Ok sure!" I smiled at her kissing the top of her spiky hair.

**OK! so I know it's not the best but I'm just starting out so please review this chapter and the reason there are more is because I was getting a plot for them. Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2:Moving in

**Alice**

"It's perfect Alice! I love it!" Bella grinned as she looked around me and Jasper's new home.

"She's right it's beautiful!" Rose smiled giving me a hug.

I thought back to the phone call telling us we had got the house.

_"Hello? Yes this is him. Who am I speaking to?" Jasper answered his small silver phone "Oh ok is there a problem?"_

_I stared at him waiting nervously. We had been waiting a week to find out if we got the house._

_"Oh WOW! Thanks!" Jasper grinned closing the phone._

_"Well?" I asked biting my lip._

_"That was Laurent's wife Irina, She was calling to us we got the house!" He kissed me tenderly_

_"WE GOT THE HOUSE!" I smiled!_

"What 'ya think Em?" Rose asked kissing her husband on the lips.

"It's great!" He laughed picking Rose up. Emmett was huge compared to most people, he was very strong and Rose was a perfect blue eyed, blonde haired woman, she looked 19 but she was 25 a year older than me,Jasper, Bella and Edward. Emmett was 26.

"It's better than our house!" Edward pouted walking in the room.

"Told 'ya, now pay up!" Jasper laughed holding his hand out.

"Fine, Heres your stinkin' fifty pucks!" He scowled as he put the money in Jasper's hand.

"Rose?" I frowned.

"Yes?" She asked looking confused

"Are your breat's bigger?" I stared at them.

"Al stop staring!" Jasper covered my eyes. "She's my cousin!"

"But they are!" I pouted

"They are a bit!" Bella giggled from the kitchen counter.

"Why are you looking at my wife's breats thats my job!" Emmett joked, Rose smacked him with a pop

"Ew! Emmett! MY COUSIN!" Jasper complained.

"Edward don't stare!" Bella laughed.

"EDWARD!" Jasper shouted.

"Calm it honey!" I laughed hopping on the counter with Bella

"Better you than me man!" Emmett laughed watching Jasper smack Edward behind the head.

"Why don't you smack him?" Edward asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh..'cause he's bigger than me!" Jasper said sarcasticly

"You know it!" Emmett laughed.

"Rose,Bella let's go shopping for furniture!" I grinned heading outside, Bella groaned and Rose giggled.

**Jasper**

When the girls left I glared at Emmett and Edward.

"DON'T EVER SPEAK ABOUT MY COUSIN LIKE THAT AGAIN!" I shouted making them jump.

"Chill man, We won't!" Emmett held his hands up in surrender "In front of you" he mumbled to Edward.

"Emmett!" I growled.

"Alright, Alright!" He sighed "What now then?"

"Um.. Football?" I suggested regreting it as soon as I thought it

"YES!" Emmett cheered

"Great.. Thanks Jazz!" Edward shook his head annoyed

"My bad?" I shrugged.

After the game we just sat in Edward's kitchen drinking beers, talking about the game and how it girls came in with some clothes bags.

"What the hell is all this?" Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"Clothes!" ALice smiled kissing me on the cheek "Ew Jazz beer breath!"

"Alice why did you get all this?" I asked eyeing the bags.

"Uh..No reason!" Rose shifted hiding something.

"Is there something we're missing?" Edward asked curious

"NO!" They all shouted at once, there was defintly something we were missing and I honestly didn't care, I think that was because I was a bit drunk.

"Come on let's get up this upstairs!" Alice nuged.

**Alice**

We put the clothes down in my room, giggling about the boy's expressions.

"That was close!" Rose sighed leaning against my bed frame.

"Yup! When will we tell them?" Bella mumbled falling to the floor to sit.

"Not until it's certain!" Rose lay down rubbing her eyes

"Ali? You ok?" Bella asked me as I sat in my mom's old rocking chair.

"Yeah just worried about the house." I confessed

"Why?" Rose sat up surprised by my answer.

"What if it doesn't go right?" I half asked.

"It will!" Bella smiled rubbing my arm.

Later that night Jasper and I were snuggling in an air matress on the floor of our new bedroom my clothes bags in the corner, I was staring at Jasper's peacful sleeping face. He was snoring slightly.

I dreamt again.._I was holding the pink bundle again,rockking her gently to sleep. She was so cute I didn't want to let her go ever. Jasper walked in smiling with a pink bunny in his hand. It was bigger than the baby but I didn't care._

_"How are you and little..."_

I woke up again. I lay back onto Jaspers chest wishing the dream would continue, it didn't.

I was just finshing unpacking the last box when i felt cold hands on my back.

"Jasper!" I giggled turning round to face him. His hot breath in my face it reminded me of our first kiss.

_"Jazz! Come on it's just some flowers!" I giggled at his shyness as he handed me a bouquet of lilies._

_"Al it's more to me!" He whined_

_"I know!" I smiled as I grabbed his hand and he led me to his motorcycle. He handed me a helmet to wear as he got on. I put it on complaining about my hair he just mumbled 'typical girl' my long black hair blew in the wind a bit._

_"We're here!" He shouted over the wind, He stopped and I realised my grip from his waist._

_He led me into a rose garden, there was pretty lights everywhere._

_"I want to get married here!" I whispered in his ear as I hugged him._

_He smiled looking into my dark green eyes as I looked into his bright blue eyes. It was like we were the only ones in the world. He leaned closer our lips a few inches apart, his hot breath warmed up my face then he gave me the best kiss in the world._

**Jasper**

Alice kissed me then finshed the last box all our stuff was in the house and the rooms painted the furniture in and pictures of me and Alice all around the house and some of us with our friends or just them, to me and Alice they were more like family.

"Now what?" I asked resting my head on Alice's shoulder.

"Um, Cake?" She giggled stroking my hand.

"Want me to bake again?" I joked

"Please?" She pecked my lips, she knew that got her way.

"Fine. What kind of cake?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Well why don't we make it for a house warming party?" She practicly bounced in as she followed me to the kitchen of our two story three bedroom home.

"'d be great." I smiled arraging the ingredients for the cake.

**So the girl's secret? Review please and Sorry about what it looked like before I should have checked so uh yeah thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3:Friends

**Jasper**

Alice busied her self by putting decorations out as I made some food for everyone, I made the chocolate cake Alice wanted and some cupcakes and I bought some other party food. Alice dressed in a short green dress that floated around her she was wearing a green necklace and hoop earrings with a green gem on. _she really thinks of everything_ I thought silently to myself as the doorbell rang. It was Bella and Edward with Rosalie and Emmett parking up behind Edward's silver volvo. Alice smiled as they walked in to her decorations.

"Wow Alice you went overboard!" Bella rolled her eyes as she looked around.

"Well you're not the only ones coming!" She scowled as Edward rolled his eyes.

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Laurent is coming with his wife Irina as a thank you for getting the home!" Alice answered looking out the window for them.

"Have you ever seen Irina?" Edward asked

"Yeah, she's nice but very pregnant!" I replied passing him a beer. "Em?" I held a beer in his face.

"Wha?" He blinked confused about what i was asking.

"Beer!" I waved the beer in front of his eyes.

"Uh..Thanks!" He mumbled

"Whats up Em?" Alice asked dancing past him.

"Nothin'" He replied sitting in an arm chair.

"Um.. What was Irina's last name before she married Laurent?" Rose asked sitting on Emmett's lap.

"Hmm. I think it was Denali or somethin'" I answered biting my lip

"Oh well, That might be Em and Edward's cousin then?" Rose thought out loud

"Oh Irina, We don't talk to her anymore." Edward added

"Why?" Bella asked looking at Edward.

"She called our dead Aunt her mother a whore for having her and her sisters Tanya and Kate without being married, she's regilous." Emmett explained.

"Ah, Well she was probably upset?" I tried to reason it out in my head.

"Yeah but Ed's Ma Esme said to give her time to talk to us again." Emmett added

"Is that true?" Bella asked Edward

"Yes." Is all he said.

"Al are you ok?" I asked her she was strangley quiet in the kitchen.

"Yeah sorry just gettin' a drink!" She smiled kissing me on the cheek.

**Alice**

I knew Jasper would call for me sooner or later I just needed a drink and to think. My dreams had been getting more closer to the baby girl's name but she was growing in my dreams now, the last dream she was four so she was starting to age ad I didn't understand it. I knew I had to talk to Edward's father Cullen if he knew anything about it.

"Al are you ok?"Jasper called obviously worried about me being quiet.

"Yeah sorry just gettin' a drink!" I smiled as I walked in to give him a peck on the cheek.

I sat on the couch with Rosalie, putting some music on.A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, I answered it to find Laurent and his wife.

"Hi, come in!" I greeted them.

"Hello Alice, Jasper," Laurent smiled coming into the living room.

"Hello," Irina said polietly.

"Sit down anywhere." Jasper ushered

"Thank you," Irina replied sitting next to Rose.

"Hey, Irina," Emmett and Edward greeted her, she smiled at them not sure what to say.

"Hello I'm Bella," Bella was shaking Laurent's hand.

"I'm Rosalie," Rose said coldly to Irina "How far along are you?"

"Seven months" Irina replied nervously.

"Tired?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Very," She smiled

"I can only imagine, It must be rewarding though?" Bella raised her eybrow as she sat in front of us on the floor.

"I suppose just to get theese two," Irina replied.

"Two?" I asked looking at her belly.

"Oh yes, It's a boy and a girl!" She smiled at her belly.

"Have you named them?" Rose asked a small smile on her lips.

"Yes, James and Victoria after my father's parents." She rubbed her belly.

"That's nice!" I giggled

I got up and grabbed some food followed by the others. After everyone left me and Jasper were cleaning up, when a thoguht struck me.

"Jazz?" I called.

"Yes?" He walked in frowning.

"When we have children what will they be called?" I asked thinking it might help the dreams.

"Well I thought if it was a boy, then he would be called Seth?" He answered thoughtfully

"Ok, what about a girl?" I asked hoping

"Dawn?" He replied kissing my cheek.

"Oh I love it!" I kissed his lips.

That night when I went to sleep I thought it might help see the girls name.

_The girl was a baby again, I was holding her in my arms smiling, Jasper walked in and sat on the bed with us._

_"How's Dawn?" He asked kissing Dawn's forehead._

_"She's perfect, she's my angel!" I handed her to him, He cooed her and rocked her to sleep before putting her in the cot beside the hospital bed._

_"How are you then?" He asked climbing under the covers with me._

_"I'm happy," I smiled snuggling into his chest._

_"Good, so am I" He smiled stroking my hair._

I woke up, Jasper was gone it was 8:00. There was a note on his pillow saying he'd gone to the bakery and he'd be back at 6. I went into our walk in wardrobe and picked out grey leggins, denim skirt and a pink tank top. The phone rang as I finshed my make up.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey Al! Um has Jazz gone to the bakery?" It was Rosalie.

"Yes he's back at six why?" I replied raising my eyebrow.

"I need to tell him somethin' Bella and Edward are comign over to at six so can you come as soon as Jasper gets home?" She explained.

"Sure ok. Bye love you!" I bit my lip

"Love you too!" She called hanging up.

**Jasper**

It was a slow day at the bakery, Alice called saying to go straight to Rosalie's, she apparently called earlier asking for us to go over for something important. I parked by whit truck behind Alice's yellow porche.

"Hey Jazz, Come in!" Rose smiled answering the door.

"What's going on?" I asked walking into their big living room.

"Well I have some good news!" Rose grinned.

"What?" Edward asked

**Ok sort of a cliff hanger. And sorry about the weird symbols before i should have read it through... So uh yeah BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4:News!

**Alice**

"Well, what's the news?" Bella asked getting impaitent.

"Rosie what is it?" Emmett asked worried.

"I'm pregannt!" Rose smiled.

"Oh my god! I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" Emmett cheered picking Rosalie up and spinning her around.

"How far along?" Edward asked restig his chin on Bella's shoulder.

""thirteen weeks!" She squealed.

"Oh Rose I'm so happy for you!" I hugged her with Bella.

"Jazz?" Edward nuged Jasper

"Congrats Rosalie!" He smiled he was deep in thought I could tell.

"Thanks Jasper!" Rose hugged him. I hugged Emmett then Bella did. Then Edward patted his back.

"OH TOAST!" I squealed. Rose gave everyone a glass and got herself a water.

"To Rose and Emmett!" Edward held up his glass. We all cheered then took a drink.

"So when's your due date?" Edward asked giving Rose a one armed hug.

"7th of April, Our anniversary!" She kissed Emmett on the lips.

"That's very special, This baby's going to be spoiled!" I kissed her cheek bouncing with excitment.

"What do you hope the gender is?" Bella asked taking a sip from her glass.

"I hope it's a girl, what about you Em?" Rose replied.

"Yeah, as long as she's a daddy's girl I don't care!" He kissed her perfect blonde hair.

"Aww Em!" I giggled.

"Shut it!" He grumbled making everyone laugh.

"I hope when we have a baby its a boy!" Belle winked at Edward making him blush.

"What 'bout you Al?"Rose asked.

"Umm.. A girl?" I bit my lip thinking about my dreams.

"That's nice." Bella smiled.

"Yeah." Jasper added raising his dark eyebrow.

We got home at 8 o'clock, we got changed and climbed into exhuasted. I didn't dream that night I think I was too excited about Rosalie's baby.

**Jasper**

I woke up to a sleeping Alice I was careful not to wake her, I took a shower got dressed and headed to the bakery leaving a note for Alice again.

When I arrived at the bakery, Leah my buisness partner was already there setting up.

"Hey Leah, any customers yet?" I greeted her.

"Hey Jasper. Nah none yet!" She smiledclosing the cashier. "How's Alice?"

"She's fine, How's Jake?" I put the open sign the right way round.

""He's great, My baby brother was born!" Leah replied.

"What'd Sue name him then?" I asked being polite.

"Seth!" She smiled handing me a picture of a little baby that looked like her just in a blue blanket.

"He's cute." I handed her the picture back.

"Jake has this idea that we should have another kid!" Leah rolled her eyes at her husband who wasn't even here.

"Another don't you already have three?" I asked frowning

"Yeah, now Collin and Brady think it'd be cool to have another little sister." She sighed.

"What's your youngest called again?" I asked remembering Collin and Brady running around the shop a couple of weeks ago.

"Bree, She's a bit quiet though so no wonder you don't remember," She smiled showing me a picture of her youngest.

"Ah, Yes she reads alot doesn't she?" I smiled

"Exscuse me?" A girl with dark hair and glasses asked looking at a cake.

"How can I help you?" I asked

"Um, I'm here to pick something up? under Angela Weber" She blushed, She held up a card.

"Ah the muffins right?" I confirmed, she nodded, Leah handed her the box of muffins and said goodbye. It was slow after that only a couple of customers. At six I drove home with an apple crumble for dinner.

"Al? You home?" I called as I unlocked the door.

"Hey Jazzy!" She smiled setting the table.

"I brought an apple crumble!" I kissed her on the cheek putting the crumble on the counter.

"I made Mac and Cheese!" She smiled putting the bowls on the table.

"Yum, This looks good," I smiled grabbing a spoon and diggin' in.

"Good, since it's the only thing I can make!" She joked.

After we had eaten, we were snuggling on the couch watching TV when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Alice smiled reaching for the phone "Hello? Yeah, cool, Tommorrow for lunch? Ok see you then!"

"Who was it?" I asked as she sat back in her spot.

"Bella she wants to go wedding shopping with us tommorrow!" She giggled

"Really? Bella shopping?" I chuckled.

"Well I kind of pushed her telling her she needs to get a dress," She blushed

"Alice!" I laughed tickling her, she giggled batting my hands away.

**Alice**

Rose picked me and Bella up at 11 and we headed out for some lunch, and go dress shopping.

"Oh that one!" Rose pointed to the dress Bella was wearing a long white dress that clung to her skin it was long sleeved and it matched her engagmet ring perfectly.

"Oh it's beautiful. It matches the ring!" I squealed.

"Look in the mirrow Bella!" Rose demmanded.

"Oh wow!" She blushed.

"See!" Me and Rose grinned Rose's belly was getting bigger so by the time of Bella's wedding she'd be huge.

"I think the purple bridesmaids dress match perfectly!" I squealed spinning round in my dress.

"Mine is huge!" Rosalie complained.

"It's your own fault for getting knocked up before Bella's wedding!" I wagged my finger at her she stuck her tounge out at me, I suck mine out back. Rosalie's dress was paler than mine and it was huge.

"She's right," Bella laughed walking into the changing room.

"What's the date?" Rose asked

"Twenty Eighth of May!" Bella replied "A couple days before your due date!"

"Crap Bella!" Rose groaned.

"Sorry!" Bella giggled.

"OH!" I giggled

"What?" Rose frowned

"The baby! It needs stuff!" I bounced ideas flowing.

"Oh no!" Bella and Rose groaned.

"Do you know the gender?" I asked ignoring them.

"UH yeah it's a girl!" Rose smile patting her bump.

"Pink!" I squealed


	5. Chapter 5:Plans

**Ok just so you know this chapter may not be as good as the others 'cause I'm tired and this is longer!**

**Alice**

Emmett, Edward and Jasper were painting the spare room in Rosalie's house which I guess is the baby's room now.

"What about Jade?" Rose asked Emmett looking in a book of names.

"Uhmm, it's nice.." Emmett replied

"FINE! Not Jade!" She grumbled

"What about Ellie?" Bella suggested handing Edward a new tub of pink paint.

"Uhmm no.." Rosale had been like this for days.

"Darian?" I suggested I had always liked that name, one of my mothers friends was called Darian.

"Darian? I LOVE IT!" Rose squealed hugging me tight.

"I love it too!" Emmett smiled putting pink paint on my nose. I laughed throwing paint at him.

"It's nice!" Bella smiled wiping the paint off my nose.

"Very where'd you get the idea?" Edward asked kissing Bella's cheek.

"Well when I was younger my mom and dad went on buisness trips and my mom's friend Darian looked after me." I explained

"What did your mom and dad do?" Bella asked sitting on a bucket.

"Um something to do with law?" I frowned.

"Baby Darian will be spoilt!" Rosalie patted her belly changing the subject.

* * *

><p>"Ugh Alice it's been two hours!" Edward complained moving the wooden crib with pink bedding.<p>

"Well it has to be perfect, they are my very strict orders and if I don't follow them I'm scared that she might hurt me!" I giggled wiggling my finger at the corner.

"Rose can be mean!" Bella groaned passing Jasper a piece of a stroller.

"I HEARD THAT!" Rose screamed from somewhere in the house.

"You better run Bells!" Emmett laughed pointing at the window. Bella threw a pillow at him just to get hit in the head with it again.

"WHERE ARE YOU ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Rosalie shouted storming up the stairs "DON'T YOU HIDE FROM ME! ALICE PIN HER DOWN!"

"YES MA'AM!" I yelled pinning Bella to the floor.

"Alice get off!" She squealed "Edward help!"

"Sorry I love you but I don't fancy fighting both of 'em!" He chuckled

"You are so not getting laid!" I giggled. Rosalie walked in with a pillow and smacked Bella with it then Emmett for laughing and making his joke.

**Jasper**

When me and Alice got home it was quater to twelve. Alice was wide awake so I went upstairs changing into sleep pants and climbed into bed.

_"Hello?" I called out "Hello? anyone here?" I heard a cry ad ran towards the sound to find a baby it's fear became my fear it's pain became my pain._

_"shhhh" I rocked it trying to get it to stop, the baby woudn't stop crying "Hello? Anyone? Please!" _

_"You can't even take care of your own baby?" A familar voice asked _

_"What?" _

_"Bad father!" _

_"Who's there?"_

_"The mother!" A black haired girl appeared smiling brillant teeth taking the baby from me, the baby suddenly stopped._

_"Who are you?" _

_"Ma..."_

I woke up sweating. Alice was curled up beside me, I hugged her close taking in her scent I could tell she was dreaming she had a slight smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"What's on your mind Jazz?" Leah asked setting her papers aside.<p>

"Nothin'" I replied

"Don't beleive you!" Leah walked over sitting on my desk.

"It's nothin' Leah so leave it!" I snapped rubbing my eyes.

"Fine grumpy!" She muttered going out of the room.

"Leah I'm sorry!" I called after her.

"Yeah Yeah" She answered.

"Yeah Leah! Is Jasper here?" I heard a voice greet Leah.

"I..Uh..Um.. Y-Yes." Leah stuttered.

"Good!" The voice said, it sounded like a woman.

"Hello Jasper!"

"Maggie?" I was shocked to see her, she was meant to be with her parents in Ireland.

"Hey 'cous!" I could hear her irsh accent.

I got up and gave her a hug.

"Maggie what are you doing here?" I smiled

"Med school!" She smiled

"Where's Siobhan and Liam?"

"Home, they said I'm old enough to come on my own and I was wondering if I could stay with you till I get a place?" I hadn't noticed that she had a suitcase with her.

"Ah, my little reded cousin needs a place, hmm good thing I have room now!" I chuckled.

"Whatever!" She giggled "Who's the nervous wreck?"

"Leah? Don't worry she's probably stunned by your beauty!"

"Ok!" She smiled

"Want me to drive you?" I asked taking her to the front, she nodded.

"Hey, Sorry about how I came, I'm Maggie Jasper's cousin!" Maggie held her hand out to Leah.

"I-It's ok, I'm Leah!" Leah took Maggie's hand.

"I'm taking Maggie to my place I'll see you tommorrow!" I waved leading Maggie to my truck.

**Alice**

"Jasper?" I frowned as Jasper walked in.

"I have a surprise for you!" He smiled.

"A surprise?" I grinned.

"Mag! Come in!" Jasper called

"Hey Al!" A red head walked in smiling.

"OH MY GOD MAGGIE!" I squealed hugging her.

"Ali your squishing her!" Jasper poked my ribs

"I don't care! It's so good to see you!"

"You too"

"Why are you here?" I asked realising her

"Med school," She sat down on the couch. "Ma and Pa said it'd be fine to come on my own since they know Jazz is here!"

"She's going to stay with us untill she finds a place!" Jasper sat down

"YAY!" I clapped my hands.

"Oh god!" Maggie mumbled silently.

"You get used to it." Jasper chuckled

"I'm still here!" I pouted, Jasper's kissed my lips to make it go away.

"Soo where am I sleeping?" Maggie asked uncomfortable by our display.

"Oh I'll show you!" I grabbed her hand leading her to the spare room.

"WOW!" She gasped at the highly decorated room.

"You like?" I asked smiling

"I love!" She squealed "I might end up living here!"

"I'd love that!" I giggled showing her the bathroom.

I helped Maggie unpack and let her get to whatever she needed to do.

"Dinner!" I shouted putting Jasper's pork chops on the table.

"MMM smells like home!" Maggie smiled sniffing the air.

"Haha Thanks!" Jasper chuckled cutting into his pork.

"This is good!" Maggie hummed chewing her food.

"Delecious!" I murmered.

"Ok stop druling and eat!" Jasper ordered.

"Yes sir!" Me and Maggie laughed, Jasper rolled his eyes

Once we finshed eating me and Jasper watched TV while Maggie studied abit so she didn't forget anything. At ten we went to bed, tired from our excitment.

_"I'm nerous Jazz, can't Maggie come?" I bit my lip._

_"Of course it will be good practice to see!" Jasper smiled holding my hand._

_"Hey guys!" Maggie walked up in her scrubs._

_"Hey, can you come in with us?" I asked smiled._

_"Sure!" Maggie smiled rubbing my belly "Be good practice!" _

_"Thats what i said!" Jasper mumbled._

_The nurse came out and asked us if we were ready to go in._

_"Hello, I'm Peter. I'll be your doctor today so lets start!" The doctor smiled trying to be as kind as he could._

_"okay" I smiled weakly._

_"Well your in luck the gender is very clear!" Peter smiled at the screen._

_"Can i ask somethin' before after you say?" Maggie asked _

_"Of course, are you ready?" He smiled_

_"Yes!" I looked a the screen then at Jasper._

_"It's a little girl!" He smiled._

_"Dawn?" I smiled_

_"Yes Dawn!" Jasper kissed my forehead._

_"You wanted to ask a question?" Peter asked Maggie._

_"How do you tell the gender?" Maggie asked _

_"Uh we'll leave you to it." Jasper said helping me up._

I woke up at seven and made breakfast for me and Maggie.

"Alice, what's up?" Maggie asked her red hair everywhere.

"Nothing" I smiled.

"Al you know you can't lie to me!" She giggled smugly.

"Had a dream thats all!" I gave in

"About a baby?" Maggie raised her eyebrow.

"WHAT! how?" I was shocked

"I know you Al all this baby stuff with Rosie is getting to yer head!" Maggie was a great detective even when we were kids she could tell when i was lying, thats how me and Jasper met through Maggie.

"Yeah it is!" I sighed

"You should try for one?" Maggie suggested

"Yeah.. maybe"

**So what do you guys think of Maggie I like her, and I think you'll like the next chapter it has a surpirse for you but it will be like a couple months sort of think after this..**


	6. Chapter 6:Shock

**Jasper**

"JASPER PLEASE!" Rose begged me

"NO!" I answered

"PLEASE!" She pouted giving me puppydog eyes

"URGH! fine!" I walked over and took her shoes off, she struggled to see me over her huge belly. I rubbed her feet so she would stop complaining.

"There! Now can we go?" I whined washing my hands.

"Fine, thank you for driving me," She smiled pulling her coat on.

"It's fine I get it Em has to meet us there." I smiled helping her up.

"Okay I'm ready!" She annouced walking to the door.

"Alright yor majesty!"I bowed, she threw a hat at me.

"We're here!" I said greeting Emmett.

"Finally!" He grunted kissing Roslaie's hair.

"Sorry my feet hurt!" She smiled sitting down.

"I've already told them and the doctor is getting ready for you," Emmett sighed sitting next to Rose.

"I'll see you guys later!" I smiled waving.

"Bye!" Rose waved back.

I got home at twelve, Alice and Bella were out shopping I wasn't sure were Maggie was.

"Hey 'cous!" Maggie smiled "This is Charlotte!"

"Hey," I smiled poietly.

"Hi, I hear Maggie introduced you to your wife?" She smiled, Charlotte had dark blue eyes, short black hair and a tan.

"Yes. How'd you know Maggie?" I asked setting my coat and keys down.

"We go to school together," Maggie grinned showing her teeth.

"Cool, Did anyone call?" I asked walking towards the phone.

"No..wait there was a message for Al, thats it." Maggie answered blocking me from the phone.

"Oh okay well I'm going to call Alice on my cell." I waved my cell in front of her then dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?" Alice answered.

"Hey, when you coming home?" I asked

"Coming on to the street now!" She replied

"Okay bye!"

"BYE!"

I hung up the phone looking out the window to see Bella's truck. The girls got out of the truck and walked towards the house.

"Hey!" Alice smiled hugging me.

"You got a message!" Maggie called from the kitchen.

"Okay!"

Alice picked up the phone and pressed some buttons and held it to her ear. She stood still for a couple of minutes, then put the phone back and walked upstairs with Bella, Maggie and Charlotte following behind.

**Alice**

I put the phone to my ear and listened.

"Hello Mary Alice Whitlock, I have your results, Give me a call when you get a chance."

I was shocked so I went upstairs followed by Bella,Maggie and Charlotte. I crashed onto my bed and buried into my pillow.

"Well are you going to call him back?" Maggie asked sitting down on the bed.

"I don't know? Should I, I mean I-It could be be..." I stopped myself before I cried.

"You should get him to tell you in person." Bella suggested.

"Maybe.." I bit my lip.

"You should!" Charlotte smiled.

"Okay. Pass me the phone." I sniffled reaching my hand out.

I dialed the doctors number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello? Doctor Peter here."

"Hello, this is Alice Whitlock,"

"Ah, Alice I've been expecting you to call would you like your results?"

"Not right now, can I get them in person?"

"Of course why don't you come now?"

"Okay I will,"

"Bye then."

"Bye"

I bit my lip grabbing my coat, telling the girls they could stay here if they wanted.

"Alice?" Rose frowned from her seat in the waiting room.

"H-Hi!" I smiled

"Why are you here?" Rose asked patting the seat beside her.

"Uh.. Where's Em?" I asked trying to avoid her question.

"Getting a coffee, now why are you here?" She smiled

"T-Test R-Results" I stuttered

"Ah, Okay!" She realised

"Alice Whitlock?" I voice asked from behind me.

"Yes?" I answered

"Would you like to come in now?" Peter asked

"Sure, see you Rose!" I waved to her walking into the office.

"Well are you ready?" He asked poietly

I thought about for a moment before I answered "Yes I am."

"Well, good" He smiled pulling out a file "Congrats, You're going to be a mother!"

"I am!" I smiled

"Yes you are!"

I drove home in a daze I had to tell Jasper before anyone else, he was waiting for me on the porch.

"Hey sweetie!" He smiled kissing me

"I have some news!" I smiled

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"OH MY GOD!" He picked me up and spun me around kissing me again and again before he gave a long kiss.

"What's going on?" Maggie came out hearing Jasper's cheer.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" Jasper cheered picking Maggie up and spinning her.

"OH WOW!" She squealed hugging me and looking at my belly.

We celebrated till twelve. I called Rose and Bella telling them the news, they were happy.

**Jasper**

Me and Alice stayed up after the celebrations for most of the night planning for the baby, Alice's due date was 10th of december.

"What about a stroller thats a portable car seat?" I suggested

"Oh yes that would be easier!" She smiled, her smile turned into a pout. "I'm going to have to get a new car!"

"Oh, I didn't think of that!" I sighed. "What about I sell my truck?"

"REALLY!" She squealed

"Yes! It's a bit old anyway."

"OH THANK YOU!" She hugged me.

"No problem sweetheart."

After that we went to sleep.

_"You're good with the baby Jazz stop doubting!" A voice from behind me encourged_

_"Thank you!" I smiled_

_"Give him to me!" _

_"Um okay" I handed her the baby_

_"Hello baby!"_

_"Who?"_

_"I'm your wife Jasper that hurts!"_

_"What?"_

_The woman looked diffrent to Alice she was the same hieght but had long hair and diffrent clothes to what Alice would wear._

_"It's me Mary?" She frowned pushing her out from her face._

_"ALICE?" I was shocked_

_"Jasper are you okay?"_

_"Your hair?"_

_"What about it?" _

"Jasper? wake up Jasper? JASPER!" I opened my eyes to see Maggie looking at me.

"What?" I grumbled

"Ali wanted me to wake you!"

"UGH! Tell her I'm dead!"

"Is that what you'll say when your baby is born?"

"Crap! She's preggo aint she!"

"Yeah, Duh!" She rolled her eyes.

"Alright I'm up!" I growled

"Is that how you'll treat your daughter?"

"Daughter?"

"Oh yeah Alice thinks it's a girl you know how shes right most of the time!" She smiled pulling my arm.

"Alright!"

I got up and walked down stairs into the smell of eggs

"MMM!" I smiled taking in the scent

"you like?" Alice smiled from the kitchen door holding a plate with scrabbled eggs on.

"MM lets see then shall we?" I chuckled taking a bite of egg. "OH wow I love!"

"Yay!" She laughed

"Told you!" Maggie muttered

"Grump!" Alice giggled, Maggie stuck her tounge out at her.

"Well I gotta work!" I smiled finshing my last bite then kissing Alice's cheek.

"BYE!" The girls waved.

* * *

><p>"Hey dude!" Jacob Black Leah's husbad smiled looking up from the counter.<p>

"Hey Jake?" I frowned "Where's Leah?"

"Home, Bree got sick. The doctors think it's serious." He sniffed

"Are you ok?" I asked

"I'll be fine it's Bree we gotta worrying about!" He smiled abit

"Okay, You should bring her in!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, when?" His smile grew

"Now if you want it'll be a slow day and I have some news for Leah and you!"

"Okay I'll call her"

"Cool"

* * *

><p>Leah walked in an hour later with her little girl close to her heels.<p>

"Hey!" I smiled

"What's your news dude?"

"Alice is pregnant!" I smiled.

"Awesome dude!" Leah patted my back, Bree stood in the same place watching me with big eyes, "Bree come here and say hello?"

Bree hesitated, she was paler than her siblings and parents.

"Heya Bree want something to eat?" I smiled kneeling to her level.

"Hello.." She whispered "Can I have a cookie please?"

"Of course you can!" I smiled passing her a pink cookie

"Thank you" She smiled her eyes darted to her mother

"What's wrong baby?" Leah frowned

"My legs hurt!" She sniffed

"Sit down in here!" Leah grabbed her hand and led her to the staff room, as she nibbled her cookie.

"Is she okay?" I asked standing in the doorway

"Yeah, She's fine!" Leah patted Bree's knee leaving her with her father.

"When were you pregnant with her?" I asked

"Never." Leah replied closing the door.

"Never?"

"She's adopted thats why she's pale."

"Ah, I see!" Was my lame reply

"I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner" Leah laughed

"Me too!" I laughed with her, Bree did look diffrent her eyes were wider, her hair was lighter and she was pale compared to her parents brown skin colour.

"Mommy, can I go toliet?" Bree peeked her head out the door.

"Sure Honey," Leah smiled "You want me to take you?"

"Please,"

"Okay, come on!" Leah grabbed her hand and led her to the toliet.

"Hey Jasper?" Jake poked his head out.

"Yeah?"

"Congrats!"

"Thanks man!"

Jake smiled and disappered out into the staff room.

_Is that what it will be like when my baby's born? _


	7. Chapter 7:Shopping!

**Alice**

"I'm HUGE!" Rosalie screamed at the mirror.

"Calm down babe!" Emmett chuckled.

"This is why I told you not to go shopping with her!" Bella laughed

"UGH!" Rose stomped off into the changing room.

"Rosie! Calm down 'ya big drama queen!" Maggie laughed going in after her.

"She's pregnant and so am I we are meant to be that way!" I giggled

"Ugh WHY GOD WHY!" Emmett looked up

"Two preggos too much?" Bella laughed

"At least the bridesmaid dress fits!" I grumbled

"Is she going to hit me?" Bella looked at Emmett

"Maybe Bells"

"Can I go home now?" Bella put her hand up like she was in school

"YOU BETTER!" I growled

"Ok then!" Bella said grabbing her bag and coat and running out.

"Alice you're mean!" Emmett laughed

"Wanna join her?"

"No ma'am!"

"This is better, I don't look so huge in this." Rosalie sighed comig out in a floaty pink spring dress.

"Thats much better!" I smiled spinning my finger around, Rosalie did as she was told and spun.

"Hot!" Emmett whistled.

"Aw Em!" Rose gushed

"Eck! Cousin!" Maggie grumbled "I will so totally move!"

"Aw Mag!" I giggled

"EW!" Maggie ran from me as I went to kiss her lips."I need Charlie!"

"Charlie?"

"Charlotte!"

"Oh!" I sat down resting my head on Emmett's shoulder.

"You okay feel sick?" Maggie asked sitting down.

"Yeah, Where's Rosalie?"

"Paying for the dress!" Emmett patted my head

"Okay lets go!" Rosalie came over. We got into Emmett's jeep when all of a sudden. "OH!"

"Rose?" Maggie frowned

"I think my water just broke!" Her eyes went wide as she looked at Emmett and looked at the floor.

"Ok uh Drive her to the hospital and I'll call Jazz and Ed! Alice call the hospital and tell them!" Maggie shouted I called the hospital and Maggie called Jasper ad Edward.

"Hi we're the Mcarthy's we called from the car!" Emmett said to the receptionist.

"Yeah sure whatever," The receptionist looked at Emmett then at her nails

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE YOU BIMBO I'M HAVING A BABY SO DON'T TALK TO MY HUSBAND THAT WAY OR SO GOD HELP ME! I WILL BEAT YOU INTO THE GROUND!" Rosalie screamed at her.

"S-s-sorry!" The girl stuttered.

"Good!" Rose watched her tell a nurse

"Sorry about that would you like to come with me?" The nurse smiled "Oh I'm Tia!"

"Thank you!" Maggie smiled

"Here get in this" Tia pushed a wheelchair towards Rose.

"Thank you," Rose sighed.

**Jasper**

"Hi, We're here with the Mcarthys!" I gasped for breath as me and Edward ran in.

"Whatever!" The receptionist said

"What's your name?" Edward asked

"Lauren?" She looked up at him

"Well Lauren my friend is in labor and we need to be there for her so Tell us now before we report you and get you fired!" Edward stared down at her, she cowered and pointed towards a nurse with brown hair tied in a bun.

"Excuse me miss?" I tapped the nurse on the shoulder.

"Yes?" She smiled

"We're here for Rosalie Mcarthy?" I smiled back

"Oh follow me!" She led us to a room where Rose was screaming.

"Hey Rosie!" I smiled walking towards her.

She grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to her face and screamed "GET HER OUT OF ME!"

"Uh I'll call Bella?" Edward walked out.

"How did I forget Bella?" Maggie asked her self

"HELLO MORE IMPORTANT THINGS OVER HERE! !" Rosalie was crying he blonde hair wet and pulled into a ponytail and her make up was gone, she was wearing a hospital gown.

"Shhh Rose breathe, breathe!" Emmett rubbed her arm.

"Okay it's stopped!" Rose sighed

"Think of what we'll get out of this our beautiful Darian!" Emmett kissed her forehead.

"Yes and She'll be blonde with Emmett's eyes!" Alice smiled from the chair in corner.

"I love Em's eyes!" Rose blushed

"I love Rose's hair!" Emmett stroked some hair from her face

"Uh anyway Maggie can I talk to you?" I frowned

"Sure?" Maggie followed me out. "What is it?"

"Is Al okay? She seems down." I looked at her.

"She's alright what about you?" She looked at me

"I'm fine!" I lied

"Don't lie to me!" She growled.

"Fine!" I threw my arms in the air. " I'm worried what this'll do to her!"

"She'll be fine come on lets go back in."We walked in to Rosalie panting

"They're coming quicker!" Rose cried

"I'll get the nurse!" Alice ran out the door.

**Alice**

"NURSE!" I yelled running to find her.

"Yes?" Tia tured around

"It's my friend Rosalie her contractions are getting quicker!" I gasped searching for air

"Okay come on lets go!" She ran with me to the room. "Let me check you!"

"Is there something wrong?" Emmett stood up.

"She's ready okay everyone but the father out!" She shouted paging the doctor.

We all walked out and waited in the waiting room.

"Will she be okay?" I bit my lip

"She's Rose She'll be fine!" Jasper kissed my head

"BELLA!" I squealed as Bella walked in her hair was in ringlets and she was wet all over.

"Alice! Is she okay?" Bella smiled hugging me.

"She's having the baby now."

"Oh my god!" Edward muttered sitting down next to Maggie

"Mag are you okay?" Jasper patted her knee

"I'm going to have to do that, deliver a baby!" She was staring at the door we came out of.

"Oh Maggie!" I giggled.

"Heh I'm so not ready yet!" She laughed, then it dawned on me I was wasn't ready for a baby! I was bearly ready to marry Jasper when I did. I was going to be a bad mother.

"Al?" Bella shook me

"I'm not ready," I mumbled

"Alice? Not ready for what?" Jasper was worried

"To be a mother I'm not ready!" I cried into his shoulder

"Aw Alice you'll be a great mother!" Jasper stroked my hair.

"No I won't!" I sobbed

"Alice calm down. Its just the pregancy!" Maggie stroked my hand.

"Oh okay!" I sniffed looking up from Jasper's shoulder.

"Excuse me? Jasper Whitlock?" A woman said

"Yes?" Jasper answered

"Would you like to see your cousin?" She asked smiling

"Yes can my wife come in too?" He asked

"Sure come on in!" She smiled

We walked in to see Rose and Emmett holding a pink blanket between them.

"Aww!" I smiled looking at the baby.

"Here want to hold her?" Rose smiled

"Please!" I giggled taking Darian from her "Hello Darian."

"She's beautiful Rose!" Jasper smiled looking over my shoulder.

**Well I hope you like, I just want to say Darian is the name of my best friend and I really wanted to use her name! Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8:Doctor

**Jasper**

It had been a couple of months since Rosalie and Emmett had they're baby, Bella and Edward were on their honeymoon in an unknown pace.

"Al, your shaking don't be nervous!" I patted Alice's knee.

"I'm nerous Jazz, can't Maggie come?" Alice bit her lip.

"Of course it will be good practice to see!" I smiled holding my hand.

"Hey guys!" Maggie walked up in her scrubs.

"Hey, can you come in with us?" Alice smiled.

"Sure!" Maggie smiled rubbing Alice's belly "Be good practice!"

"Thats what i said!" I mumbled.

The nurse came out and asked us if we were ready to go in.

"Hello, I'm Peter. I'll be your doctor today so lets start!" Peter smiled trying to be as kind as he could.

"okay" Alice smiled weakly.

"Well your in luck the gender is very clear!" Peter smiled at the screen.

"Can i ask somethin' after you say?" Maggie asked

"Of course, are you ready?" He smiled

"Yes!" Alice looked a the screen then at me.

"It's a little girl!" He smiled.

"Dawn?" Alice smiled

"Yes Dawn!" I kissed my forehead.

"You wanted to ask a question?" Peter asked Maggie.

"How do you tell the gender?" Maggie asked

"Uh we'll leave you to it." I said helping Alice up

A couple of minutes later Maggie came out smiling at Peter.

"You should meet my friend Charlotte she likes all that stuff!" Maggie smiled shaking his hand "And here she is now, Charlotte!"

Charlotte walked over to Maggie, they started talking then Maggie came over to us.

"I'll see you guys later!" She waved walking to the stairs.

"We're having a Dawn!" I smiled kissing Alice as we walked to the elevator.

"I should call Rose!" Alice smiled pulling out her phone

"Okay!" I smiled oushing the elevator button.

"Hey Rosie we found out the gender!" Alice smiled looking at me. "A girl!"

I heard screaming in the phone and Emmett grumbling.

"Can we come over and see you?" Alice asked Rose. "Cool, we'll be there soon."

We walked out to the car and drove to Rosalie's and Emmett's house.

"HEY!" Rose smiled hugging Alice.

"Am I invisble?" I laughed.

"When Alice is pregnant yes!" Emmett laughed with me.

"Ugh why is August so hot?" Alice complained sitting down on the couch.

"Here we go!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Alice see's all and hears all!" Alice pointed a finger at me.

"Dude come up and see 'D before she kills you!" Emmett laughed from the stairs.

"Yeah good idea!" I ran up after him.

"Hey bunny!" Emmett smiled picking Darian up.

"She's already going blonde!" I laughed taking her from him.

"Yeah, she's just like her mother grumpy as hell!" Emmett joked looking out the door.

"She's very long!" I laughed tickling her foot, she laughed a real baby laugh. "I can't wait 'till I hear my daughters laugh!"

"Yeah it's very speacial!" Emmett smiled putting Darian back in her crib.

"And I was thinking purple for Dawn's room what do you think?" I could hear Alice making plans for Dawn's room.

"Oh no!" Emmett sighed waking out the door, I went after him closing the door behind me.

"Yes! and some nice toys to go with it!" Rosalie was writing stuff down on a pad.

"Oh god!" I groaned.

"Beer?" Emmett laughed going into the fridge.

"Please!"

"Here!" He handed me a nice 'n cold beer.

"Do you like purple?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, purple's cool." I replied taking a swig of my beer.

**Alice**

"Good!" I squealed as Rose wrote down the colors.

"And what about a picture of dawn?" Rose suggested

"What the sun rise?" I asked

"Yeah!"

"PERFECT!"

"Dear god it's worse than last time!" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah it is!" Jasper laughed.

"Whatever!"

"She's pregnant! Which means fifty times more than me 'cause it's Alice!" Rosalie told them off.

"You two should have more children," I sighed.

"OH HELL NO!" Emmett shouted

"Why?" I looked up at him.

"Because Darian is enough YOU HEAR ME!" He looked at me then looked up.

"Dear god man sit down!" Rosalie pointed at the chair beside her.

"Sorry ma'am!" Emmett growled sitting down.

I felt a twang, then another and another.

"What is that?" I frowned

"What?" Rose asked

"There's a.. I dunno?" I pointed to my belly.

"Jasper feel it please?" Rose smiled. Jasper felt my belly and laughed.

"What?" I growled.

"The baby's kicking!" He laughed

"Oh!" I smiled

"She's really kicking," Jasper smiled

"Can I feel?" Rose asked

"Sure!"

Rose put her hand on my belly.

"Oh! wow!" She laughed "She's a real kicker!"

"Em wanna feel?" I smiled looking over to him.

"Uh sure!" He beamed putting his hand on my belly. "She's gonna do well in swimming or scoocer!"

"you think?" I grinned.

"Yeah!" Rose bounced.

"Have they swamped?" Jasper chuckled

"Think so!" Emmett laughed.

**Jasper**

"Alice come on!" I pulled her arm.

"Put I don't wanna!" She complained like a child.

"ALICE!" I pulled harder.

"Okay!" She pouted.

"Don't pout with me!" I warned.

"AWWW!" She waddled after me.

"Come on!" I laughed

"But.." She started

"No buts!"

"Fine just so you know my ribs hurt!"

"Okay then come on!"

We got in the car and drove to the hospital for our appointment.

"Hello, Peter is out so I'll be seeing you today!" An Amazonian woman smiled

"Hello can I ask your name?" Alice squeaked

"Sure, Its Zafrina I'm sorry about Peter he's on a romantic holiday with his girlfriend."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow suspecting Charlotte.

"Haha yes!" She grinned

* * *

><p>"Is there something with her?" Alice mumbled<p>

"No she's fine well she's in an akward postion but healthy, Ah her postion his allowing her to kick you in the ribs!" Zafrina explained

"She'll come out okay right?" I asked bitting my lip

"Yes just have to watch her I suggest bed rest for two weeks then come back!" She handed a slip to me.

"Ok thank you!" I smiled putting the slip in my pocket.

"Is there any medication?" Alice asked

"Oh yes here a pescription for you!" Zafrina handed her a green slip.

**I've cut this short because I'm happier with this chapter short!**


	9. Chapter 9:Celebration

**Alice**

"I love this!" I squealed holding up a silver locket.

"My mum and dad said it'd be nice for your daughter to grow up with!" Edward smiled.

"It's brillant!" Jasper smiled.

"Can I see?" Bree reached her pale hand out.

"Here sweetie!" I handed it to her.

"Thank you!" She grinned. "Its pretty!"

"It's perfect for your baby!" Bella smiled

"It's nice and very girly," Leah said

Bree handed back the necklace and wheeled over to get her present for me.

"Here you go!" She handed it to me shyly.

"Thank you!" I smiled opening it, to find a little doll. "Oh wow!"

"You like it?"

"I love it!"

"It was Bree who picked it out!" Jacob grinned.

"Really?" I looked at Bree who was blushing.

"Mhm!" She tried to get out of her wheelchair.

"Sweetie stay in your chiar!" Leah raised her hand.

"Sorry!"

* * *

><p>I crawled into bed watching not to catch my belly, I pulled the covers over my body and rolled onto my side.<p>

"Night sweetheart!" Jasper kissed my cheek as I fell asleep.

_"Dawn!" I chased after my daughter. "Just let me style your hair!"_

_"No!" She laughed, I caught her and dragged her into a chair and put her blonde hair half up._

_"Now," I stared into her dark green eyes. "Be nice to Bree and don't make her uncomfortable!" _

_"Okay!" She smiled with a sparkle in her eyes. "Love you!"_

_"I love you too!" I kissed her forhead._

_"Alice are you two ready?" Jasper asked from the bathroom._

_"Yep! you?" I brushed Dawn's dress._

_"Yeah!" He smiled at us as he came out the bathroom. "Well don't you two look beautiful!" _

_"Thanks daddy!" She beamed twirling._

_"Come on, Where's.."_

**Jasper**

Two months after the baby shower, Alice and I were in our living room when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I said getting up.

"K!"

I opened the door to find Laurent stood there.

"Hey Laurent what's up?" I greeted him.

"Hi, I'm looking for Isabella?" He smiled.

"Um she's at her house why?" I asked

"No reason."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes," He smiled again.

"Well she's here now!" I looked over his shoulder at Bella's red truck.

"Hey Jazz, Came to drop off Edward's food thing!" She waved walking over with a plate in her hand.

"Hello" Laurent smiled at her

"Hi!" She smiled back handing me the dish.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked

"Sure!" Bella walked with him to his car. I waved goodbye to them when I saw Bella be slapped, I dropped the dish and ran to her.

"Ow!" she mumbled on the floor.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" I yelled

"Her husband's family called my wife a overdramatic BITCH!" He growled, I helped Bella up and took her into the house.

"What's the date?" Alice asked as I was checking Bella.

"10th" I replied

"Jasper.." She trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Oh my god!" Bella whispered staring at the floor, I followed her gaze and saw water around Alice's feet.

"Alice?" I stared at her.

"My water broke!" She cried

"Oh god!"

We drove Alice to the hospital, as she was having contractions, Bella sat with her in the back calling everyone and helping Alice through the pain.

**Short but sweet-ish. I really like this chapter and I hope you do too! Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10:Hospital

**Alice**

I screamed as I pushed and pushed.

"SHE'S COMING!" Peter shouted. "KEEP PUSHING!"

"I AM!" I screamed at him.

"COME ON HONEY YOU'RE DOING GREAT!" Jasper stroked my hand.

"Come on sweet pea!" Maggie pushed my hair from my face.

"I'M TRYING!" I growled.

"We know honey!" Jasper kissed my forehead.

I pushed as hard as I could when Dawn came out, she cried but she didn't seem bothered.

"I know baby!" I cooed as I rocked her in my arms.

"She's beautiful!" Jasper smiled. Dawn was just like I dreamed, she hand green eyes and a bit of blonde hair on her head.

"She's perfect guys!" Maggie smiled as Dawn grabbed her finger.

"She's ours!" I sighed as they took her to be cleaned.

* * *

><p>I was holding the Dawn again,rockking her gently to sleep. She was so cute I didn't want to let her go ever. Jasper walked in smiling with a pink bunny in his hand. It was bigger than the baby but I didn't care.<p>

"How are you and little Dawn?" Jasper smiled placing the bunny on the foot of the bed.

"Great!" I smiled handing him Dawn.

"Hey there cutie!" His southern accent rang in my hears pleasntly. Dawn raised her hand reaching for Jaspers hair.

"She does that alot!" I smiled running my finger through my hair, it had grown down just past my shoulders. "I'm going to grow my hair longer!"

"I loved it when it was long!" He sat down on the bed next to me.

"She'll like it!" I smiled reaching over to the table beside the bed and grabbed my hairband and put my hair into a ponytail. Rosalie knocked on the door and came in with Darian on her hip.

"Hey guys!" She smiled placing Darian next to Jasper.

"Hey, Where's Em?" I asked.

"With Edward making sure he doesn't go after Laurent!" She shook her head.

"Ok," I shrugged grabbing Dawn from Jasper.

"Oh she's beautiful!" Rosalie blushed.

"So is Darian!" Jasper chuckled playing with her feet.

"They're both beautiful!" I grinned.

**Jasper**

I put Dawn in her crib so I could read to her. I picked up Poems of Eternal Love.

"_First Love. I ne'er was struck before that hour, With love so sudden and so sweet, Her face it bloomed like a sweet flower, And stole my heart away complete, My face turned pale a deadly pale, My legs refused to walk away, And when she looked what could I ail, My life and all seemed turned to clay. And then my blood rushed to my face, And took my eyesight quite away, The trees and bushes round the place, Seemed midnight at noon day, I could not see a single thing, Words from my eyes did start, They spoke as chords do from the string, And blood burnt round my heart. Are flowers the winters choice, Is love's bed always snow, She seemed to hear my silent voice, Not loves appeals to know, I never saw so sweet a face, As that I stood before, My heart has left its dwelling place, And can return no more._" I read the poem by John Clare.

"That was beautiful!" Alice gushed from beside me, she must have come in when I was reading.

"Thank you but I didn't right it!" I smiled

"The way you read it was perfect," She kissed my cheek. "Night baby!"

I looked at Dawn she was asleep.

"Come on hun!" I grabbed her hand and walked to our room. I wrapped my arms around her "You were in my mind when I read that"

"Good!" She smiled falling asleep.

"You and Dawn are my everything," I whispered in her ear as I fell asleep.

I woke up to Dawn crying.

"I'll see to her!" I whispered getting up. I walked into Dawn's room and picked her up and shushed her. "It's okay baby."

Dawn yawned as I put her in her crib, after checking her diaper.

"Was she okay?" Alice yawned

"Yeah," I grumbled.

"Okay" Alice drifted off to sleep shortly after.

**Alice**

I got dressed in jeans and a floaty top and dressed Dawn in a little pink jumpsuit.

"Hungry baby?" I smiled playing with her hair.

I fed her a bottle and put her on the play mat in the living room. I heard a knock at the door, when I answered it was Rose with Darian.

"Hey Rose, Hey 'D" I smiled letting them in. Dawn giggled when she saw Darian.

"Hey there Dawn!" Rose smiled putting Darian down next to Dawn.

"So what's up?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"Em, needs a break! So I decided to bring Darian over." Rose sat next to me watching the girls play.

"That's fine, Jazz is at the bakery any way!" I smiled

"Thats good then."

Rose and I spent the day together playing with the girls. Jasper came home at eight, Rose and Darian had dinner with us then went home to Emmett.

**I know it's short again but The next will be longer so keep reading!**


	11. Chapter 11:Birthday!

**Jasper**

It had been 3 months since Dawn's birth and it was Darian's birthday.

"Hey Guys!" Rose smiled letting us in.

"WELLO!" Darian squealed.

"Hey there squirt!" I smiled handing our gift to her.

"Hey man!" Emmett smiled.

Alice put Dawn down with Darian. Rosalie hugged her and showed her some of her the presents Darian had already opened.

"Princess show Dawn you're toys!" Emmett crouched down to her level.

"Otay daddy!" She smiled walking over to get a toy.

"I can't beleive that was her first word daddy!" Rose grumbled.

"Quit complaining!" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Guys! Let us in!" Bella shouted.

"Alright!" Rose growled.

"Grunch," I muttered under my breath.

"Shut it!" She scowled.

"Ugh I'm tired!" Bella rubbed her eyes as she walked in.

"Big belly!" Darian laughed, at Dawn pointing at Bella's stomach.

"Hey kiddo!" Bella laughed.

"How's the twins?" Alice smiled

"They're killing me!" Bella plonked down onto the couch.

"Still need to think of names though," Edward rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah!" Bella yawned.

"Look Belly!" Darian smiled showing her a toy.

"Oh wow!" Bella amused her.

"So, Where's your ma?" I asked Emmett in the kitchen.

"Florida, said she couldn't get over but Esme and Carlise are coming," Emmett grinned passing me a beer.

"My Mom and Dad will be here soon!" Edward came in texting.

"Beer?" Emmett held a beer up for him

"Sure!" Edward grabbed it. "Don't tell Bella!"

"Don't tell Bella what?" Bella raised her eyebrow from behind Edward.

"Crap!"

"It's fine drink your beer just no more!" Bella scowled. There was a knock on the door then some greeting.

"Hey boys!" Esme hugged us.

"Hey Mum!" Edward smiled. "Hey Dad!"

"Hey son," Carlise hugged him. "Ello boys!"

"Hey!" Me and Emmett said together.

We walked into the living room and sat down in the chairs.

"So, How was France?" Alice asked Esme.

"Amazing!" Esme started, I decided to watch Dawn and Darian.

* * *

><p>I watched Dawn drift to sleep in Alice's lap while reading, a cook book.<p>

"I'm taking her upstairs" Alice whispered careful not to wake her, she carried her to bed.

"Long day," I commented.

"Yeah worth it though." Alice sighed snuggling into my side.

"mm" I put the book down and put my arm around her tiny shoulders.

"I'm tired" Alice yawned.

"Same want to go to bed?" I rubbed my face.

"Kay" Alice mumbled.

We climbed the stairs and fell into bed, and drifted to sleep.

**Alice**

"Dawn! Get back here!" I shouted.

Dawn laughed and ran towards her room.

"DAWN!" I shouted picking up the plate. Dawn laughed running down.

"What's this?" I raised my eyebrow

Dawn blushed looking at her feet.

"Say sorry!" I frowned

"Sorry!" She ran to her room.

"Dawn? Come back!" I sighed putting the peices in the trash.

"How are my girls?" Jasper made me jump.

"Dawn broke a dish." I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, where is she?" Jasper sighed.

"Her room!"

"Dawn?" Jasper knocked on her door with me behind him.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Why'd you break Mommy's dish?" He sat down next to her as I stood in the doorway.

"I dropped it?" She shrugged brushing her dolls hair.

"Why?"

"I dunno" Dawn handed Jasper her doll as she got up.

"Was it an accident?"

"Yes,"

"Why didn't you tell Mommy that?" I asked kneeling down next to Jasper.

"Dunno"

"Okay come here sweetie!" I reached my arms out, she fell into them hugging me.

Jasper wraped his arms around us.

"Let's go out for dinner!" I suggested.

We got ready and drove to a restraunt.

"Hey how can I help you?" I blonde haired man greeted us.

"Table for three please?" I smiled.

"Sure come this way!" He took us to a table with a baby seat.

We ordered two cheeseburgers and a salad. Dawn enjoyed her burger, she drifted to sleep in my lap as we drove home. I put her to bed and fell asleep on the couch.

_"Mommy!" Dawn giggled " It tickles!" _

_"Stop squirming then!" I laughed_

_"I don't wanna!" She turned around and kissed me._

_"What was that for?" I smiled_

_"Because I love you!" She grinned running from me. I chased after her making sure not to ruin my dress._

_"Dawn?" I looked around_

_"Over here!" She was looking into the pond._

_"Careful!" I laughed_

_"I am!" She giggled_

_"What you looking at?" _

_"Fish!"_

_"Why?" _

_"The colors are pretty!" She smiled_

"Mommy?" Dawn gazed at me.

"Hey baby!" I smiled giving her a hug. "where's your Dad?"

"Bakery!" She giggled. "You okay?"

"Yep!" I kissed her forehead.

**Decided to make this a short chapter because there's only one more left.**


	12. Epilouge

**Dawn**

"Mommy I don't want to go!" I sniffed

"Baby you have to Darian will be there!" Mom smiled kissing my forehead.

"Kay!" I smiled slightly.

"Hey Alice?" There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Bells!" Mom smiled at Aunt Bella.

"Hey Vanessa!" I smiled as Vanessa walked in, she was the unexpected triplet.

"I'm going school!" She smiled showing me her bag

"Cool!" I grinned.

"Where's the boys?" Mom asked.

"EJ's in the car and Sammy's Ill." Bella smiled helping Mom with my lunch.

* * *

><p>I got in my Dad's car.<p>

"Hey Daddy!" I smiled

"Hey pumpkin how was school?" He smiled starting the car.

"Great!" I grinned.

"Thats awesome!" he watched the road.

**Hope you liked this, I'm going to write more storys!**


End file.
